Superstar
by smileitsliz
Summary: Two weeks after camp, Mitchie misses Shane dearly and writes him a song. Smitchie. Songfic. Oneshot. Enjoy! ;


**Hi everyone! This is my first Camp Rock fanfic, please read and review! As of right now, it's just a one shot based on Taylor Swift's song, _Superstar._ I don't own anything of course, but oh, I wish I did! ;)**

**On with the story!**

* * *

I lied down on my bed, staring at my Connect 3 poster above me. I've loved them since they first formed, but I never was too open about my obsession. Truthfully though, I've been in love with the superstar named Shane Grey.

Now, up until a little over a month ago, I would have believed there was a huge, fat chance that I could ever be with Shane. Things were definitely different now. When I finally got to go to Camp Rock this past summer, Shane happened to be a guest instructor there, and things developed between us from there. That last night at camp, after Final Jam, was one of the best nights of my life yet.

Shane and I talked about everything imaginable. I could tell by the way he was acting and how animated he was that he had a thing for me. Unfortunately, he told me that he was leaving on a tour for a month . And then he decided to pop the question.

"_Mitchie, will you please be my girlfriend?" he asked me, holding my hand._

"_Shane, I don't know," I replied hesitantly. "I don't know if I can deal with a new relationship if you'll be leaving right away." I could tell he was disappointed._

"_So that's a no?" he pleaded._

"_No, it's a maybe. Maybe when you get back we can be more serious. Ok?" I gave him the smile that made him go weak in the knees._

"_Ok. As long as I can call and text that beautiful girl that will be waiting for me, I'm cool with it," he smirked._

So he ended up calling me about every other day and texting me tons for the past two weeks.

I missed that superstar dearly.

Wait, no.

My super star.

And then the best song idea hit me. I grabbed my notebook and began jotting it down as fast as I could so I wouldn't forget it.

xxx

By midnight that night, it was complete. It was perfect.

I sat up my video camera and began to record the song. I recorded it flawlessly, then posted it on YouTube.

And then, even as nervous as I was about it, I went to text Shane. I think it would give him the answer he had been wanting since the night of Final Jam.

_Shane, check out my YouTube page. –M_

**Shane P.O.V.**

_Buzz._

I startled awake. It was midnight, and I was happy to be getting to sleep on the earlier side for a change.

I sat up and flipped open my phone. One new message from Mitchie. I was instantly excited, as I hadn't heard from her all day. I clicked it open.

_Shane, check out my YouTube page. –M_

I ran over to my laptop and did as she said. As the page loaded (it took forever with the hotel's crappy dial-up), I wondered what she wanted. She hadn't posted anything on there in ages.

Finally, the page loaded. Her newest upload was just twenty minutes ago. I clicked play, and I could hear her sweet voice singing to me.

_This is wrong but  
I can't help but feel like  
There ain't nothing more right babe  
Misty morning comes again and I can't  
Help but wish I could see your face _

And I knew from the first note played I'd be breaking all my rules to see you  
You smile that beautiful smile  
And all the girls in the front row scream your name

So dim that spotlight, tell me things like  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl  
Who's desperately in love with you  
Give me a photograph to hang on my wall  
Superstar

Good morning loneliness  
Comes around when I'm not dreaming about you  
When my world wakes up today you'll be in another town  
And I knew when I saw your face I'd be  
Counting down the ways to see you  
And you smile that beautiful smile  
And all the girls in the front row scream your name

So dim that spotlight, tell me things like  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl  
Who's desperately in love with you  
Give me a photograph to hang on my wall  
Superstar

You played in bars, you play guitar  
And I'm invisible and everyone knows who you are  
And you'll never see, you sing me to sleep  
Every night from the radio

So dim that spotlight, tell me things like  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl  
Who's desperately in love with you  
Give me a photograph to hang on my wall  
Superstar  
Sweet, sweet superstar  
Superstar

Tears ran down the side of my face as the song ended, something I rarely do. I closed the page and layed back in bed. Obviously the song was about me. And I loved it. And she said she loved me.

That was the answer I was waiting for.

I whipped out my phone, ready to call her. I had begun dialing when I realized that this wasn't the type of thing where you would call the person. It had to be face to face contact.

Thank god we were playing in New York this weekend, and that Mitchie lived an hour away in New Jersey.I threw on some decent clothes and headed to my car. I drove in silence all the way to the address Mitchie had previously given me, so estatic to see her.

**Mitchie P.O.V.**

_Plink. Plink. Plink._

I sat up, dazed, and looked at my clock. _2:05 AM._

I looked around my room, trying to figure out what had awoken me. It went away after a minute, so I layed back down.

Then I remembered two hours ago; my video. I checked my phone. No new messages. I layed down once again and sighed_. He must be sleeping_, I told myself.

Then it came back. _Plink, plink, plink._

I flicked on my light this time and got up again. I figured it must have been coming from my window. I headed to it to see what the commotion was.

I threw open my window, and I saw no one standing there. Then, all of a sudden, a head came out of no where.

"Shane!" I shrieked.

"May I come in?" He batted his eyes flirtatiously. "I decided to scale the side of your house tonight," he said with his signature grin.

"Shane, I- What- You- Here?" I stuttered. "I-I thought you were-"

"Say no more, baby." His finger was on my lips, then he bent down and kissed me.

His lips tasted exactly how I thought they would. Smooth, soft, beautiful. He pulled back and sighed.

"Your song said everything, Mitch," he said, pulling me closer into a hug. Tears were streaming down my cheeks and onto his shirt, with my head against his chest. I couldn't say anything. I was in so much shock right then.

We stood there for a minute or two, entwined in each others' arms. The world seemed to stop and be at peace for those few minutes.

"Mitch, can you say anything right now?" He chuckled as he pulled back away from me, wiping the tears from my cheeks, and staring into my eyes.

"I love you, Shane." I managed to choke out. "You are my world."

"I love you too, Mitchie," he replied as he began to kiss me yet again.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed reading this. If you really like it and want me to continue, let me know in the reviews! Give me any ideas you have to continue this.

I'm working on some other Camp Rock fanfictions, so follow me on Twitter to know when they're coming out or to chat with me! Link's on my profile.

Reviews make me estatic ;D

Thanks everyone!

- Lizzy


End file.
